Goliath
The Goliath is an enemy in Borderlands 2. Goliaths are large Bandits who appear in just about any location on Pandora where Bandits are present. The Goliath starts out wearing a large metal helmet and dual-wields Assault Rifles. If their helmet is knocked off, they fly into an uncontrollable rage and attack anything nearby, including their former allies. Strategy The Goliath starts off wearing a large metal helmet that restricts his vision and keeps his rage and adrenaline under control, as noted by his dopy, grammatically incorrect speech. While in this state, the Goliath will dual-wield Assault Rifles and make a slow advance towards the player, using their considerable girth to soak up any incoming gunfire. During this stage, nearby midgets may jump on the Goliath's back and ride it, throwing axes at any nearby players. If the helmet is knocked off by the player, or by a nearby explosion, the Goliath will lose control of his mind and quickly fly into a rage; casting his guns aside, turning red and regenerating all lost health. Upon being enraged, the Goliath will consider all living creatures hostile and will attack the closest one relentlessly. Interestingly, when enraged, the Goliath's speech patterns vastly improve, as they can form complex and complete sentences and can articulate. The Goliath's actual head and neck are malformed and seem to blend into the tops of their torsos. Upon entering the enraged state, the Goliath's skull bursts forth from its head along with a column consisting of its spine and connective tissue. Without the helmet, the skull is more vulnerable and a successful hit yields higher critical damage, but this damage is offset by how difficult the small, waving target is to hit. In the enraged state, the Goliath gains a unique ability; it can level up as it kills enemies. Upon killing enemies, the Goliath will gain levels, have its health fully restored and grow physically stronger, larger and more dangerous. However, there is a benefit to allowing the Goliath to level up. For one thing, it will drop more loot and the loot will be of better quality. Additionally, the experience points from the enemies that it kills are tripled and then added to its own. Once they go into a rage, a Goliath has three ways of attacking. The first and weakest is a series of quick punches that will knock back even heavy enemies but deals moderate damage. The second type of attack is when a Golaith leaps a considerable distance before landing on/near a target and dealing medium AoE damage, Goliaths also use this to get to unreachable locations or to engage slow air units. With this attack, they are even capable of jumping ridiculous long distances. The third and final attack is their slowest, but their most dangerous, a Goliath will raise his arms into the air before slamming the ground, dealing tremendous damage in a large radius. It is worth noting that the ground slam is easily read and has a slow wind up, but a successful hit can put the player into Fight for Your Life mode in a single hit. This is especially important to note once they get to Super Badass level and above. A Caustic Golaith will rarely use melee hits, opting to use their short range vomit attack, making them easier to deal compared to the regular Goliaths. Goliaths can be used both as a distraction and as a way to save ammunition, as other enemies in the area will consider the Raging Goliath to be hostile too. It is also vital to pay attention to where the Goliath is at all the times and begin to start attempting to kill him once he reaches Super Badass, it is possible for a Goliath to gain enough levels to gain a skull by their level and become an even greater threat then any other enemy in the area. As such, the player should always make sure they have the proper weapons to deal with Raging Goliaths on hand. Like all Bandits, Goliaths are susceptible to fire weapons. One way to boost xp is to make a goliath rage, and assist him in killing enemies. Next, weaken him, and then rage another goliath, so that he kills the first goliath. Theoretically, this will triple the first goliath's XP, giving 9x XP on the first goliath's kills, 3x XP on the goliath himself, and normal XP for the second goliath. Types *Goliath *Caustic Goliath (resistant to corrosion and damages enemies by vomiting on them) *Loot Goon Goliath (has a weapons chest on his back and is more aggressive) *Midget Goliath (is much smaller and has less health) *Loot Midget Goliath (combination of Loot Goon Goliath and Midget Goliath) *Badass Goliath (miniguns as base weapons) *Badass Midget (acts like a Goliath with its helmet on) *One Armed Bandit (Slot Machine on his back. Does not rage.) *Heavy Goliath (Seen in the Circle of Slaughter, miniguns as base weapons) *Goliath Digger (Found in the Eridium mine and in the Tundra Express) *Juggernaut (TVHM, does not have a helmet and acts like a Goliath with its helmet on) *Blaster (TVHM, wields two rocket launchers) Leveling Goliaths start out leveled to their area and can level up four times from their starting level. Once their helmet is shot off they become a "Raging Goliath" (or similar variance depending on the initial type). The Goliath can then level up four more times. The level progession for Raging Goliaths is as follows and how many enemy kills it takes to get to the next stage from the previous. *Badass Raging Goliath - One Kill *Super Badass Goliath - Two Kills (3 Kills total) *Ultimate Badass Goliath - Three Kills (6 Kills total) *Fatal GOD-liath - Four Kills (10 Kills total) Killing a Goliath when it reaches the GOD-liath stage will unlock the "Goliath, Meet David" Trophy/Achievement. Boss *Smash Head *Tector & Jimbo Hodunk (Tector) Quotes Normal *"HOW ARE YOU?" *"Free time already?" (Said when the Goliath disengages the player) *"Why you here?" *"Let's make face gravy!" *"Time for kill!" *"Time for squishing!" *"I crush!" *"New present?" *"Welcome to pain!" *"Welcome to die!" (A reference to the infamous line in the X-Men arcade game) *"Satisfy me!" *"Put your skull into your tum-tum!" *"Prepare for die!" Attacked - Normal *But they said to keep it on...! *I keep brain there...! Going into a rage *"You can't stop me! Nothing can stop me!" *"Gotta kill... GOTTA KILL... GOTTA KILL!" *"Big mistake! BIG GOD DAMN MISTAKE!" *"Gonna... FLOSS WITH YOUR SPINE!" *"Angry! I'M SO GOD DAMN ANGRY!" *"HATE-SPLOSION!" *"Hate... HATE!.. HATE!!!" *"PLAYTIME... IS... OVER!" *"Not a good idea... NOT A GOOD IDEA!" *"Should not...YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Raging *"Get ready to feel my fingers in your eyeballs!" *"You're going to be screaming!" *"Try breathing through crushed lungs!" *"I'll crack your skull open with my thumbs!" *"Get on your god damn knees!" *"Ever been strangled with your own intestines?!" *"You better GOD DAMN scream for me!" *"I'm gonna gouge your eyes out!" *"Die for me, bitch!" *"Sweet mother of GOD!" *"Murdering you is gonna feel so RIGHT!" *"Mother FUUUUUUAAAAHHHH!" *"I'm going to rip you a THIRD ASSHOLE!" Hit with a Critical *"That tickled a little!" *"I'll kill you slower for that, bitch!" *"Hahaha - Didn't even feel it!" *"That helmet is NOT going back on!" *"You're not cutting MY playtime short!" Spotting Players Activating Action Skills *(Gunzerking): "You're gonna need a lot more than two guns!" *(Phaselocked): "I believe I can fly!" (Reference to the song of the same name) *(Sentry deployed): "I'm gonna shove that turret up your...!" *(Fooled by Deception): "First there, now there!" In Rage When Zer0's Decoy fades *"A decoy!? Pathetic!" *"You're just delaying the inevitable!" *"You BETTER hide from me!" *"Avoid me all you want, bitch!" *"I SEE you, asshole!" Spotting a grenade - Normal *"Boom-boom!" *"Boom!?" Ally killed - Normal *"Where... friend?" *"Why shoot friends?" Slagged - Normal *"Please don't switch gun!" *"Make pain worse..." Dying - Normal *"Goodnight... sweet prince..." (A line from Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"Now ladies say I hottie!" (When killed by fire damage) *"If you can't take heat... make... kitchen!" (When killed by fire damage) *"I hot to trot!" (When killed by fire damage) *"I am... lame..." Dying - Raged *"I'll... kill... you...!" *"I was so... close..." *"I... feel... everything..." *"I'm unstop... able..." (reference to Juggernaut's line from X-men) *"That... won't... stop... ME!" *"You lucky...bas...tard..." Gallery File:Lootgoongoliath.png|Loot Goon Goliath 693314546.jpg|Goliath's concept art. Notes *When in pursuit of a target, raging Goliaths choose not to abide by the laws of gravity. As made evident by their ability to ascend Inferno tower in Sawtooth Cauldron sans elevator. *There is a glitch with Loot Goon Goliaths, where if the player is standing where the Goliath falls as it is killed, the player will become stuck inside the chest on the Goliath's back. The chest can still be opened in this position and items can be taken from it, but the player will be unable to move, the only options being to quit and restart, or death/suicide. *Sometimes there is a glitch with one arm bandits that when slots are spun for some players in the game it will always spin 3 Marcus's instead of showing what it actually spun. So thus the ability of getting nothing from a good spin. Trivia *There's an Easter Egg when Goliaths says "Welcome to die!", a reference to the infamous line spoken by Magneto in the 1992 X-Men arcade game. *In an ECHO recording, Marcus talks to a Goliath about giving a stash of guns to his brother. Due to his short memory, the Goliath repeatedly asks Marcus to tell him again or he will " take his helmet off". *When a Goliath's helmet is shot off, he may scream "Mistake... BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE!" This could be a reference to the film Starship Troopers, in which at one point, a sizeable fleet of starships and soldiers assault a planet where anti-ship fire was expected to be "random and light." However, most of the fleet gets decimated by plasma fire, causing one captain to exclaim, "This isn't random or light. Someone made a mistake. Someone made a BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE!" *When a Goliath goes into a rage, he may also scream "Gonna... FLOSS WITH YOUR SPINE!". This is likely a reference to the game Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves in which one of the playable characters who coincidentally is also a strong fighter with little brain yells to a boss, "THAT DOES IT. I'LL FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE!". References *Goliath AI description *Midgets can mount Goliaths *Sly 3 Reference Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bandits